1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to casings, and more particularly, to a casing with a flip cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices have releasable casings. That is, each of the casings includes a base and a flip cover releasable from the base. The flip cover is applied by an external force to flip-open relative to the base. A torsion spring or the like is utilized to apply a force to open the flip cover.
However, the flip cover is prone to ricocheting/wobbling back and forth when reaching a largest opening angle. It is because that the flip cover is opened with a rush and cannot be properly positioned and stabilized.
Accordingly, a need exists for a casing with a flip cover resolving the above problem in the industry.